My adult life is fucked up as always
by Wheatscuits
Summary: "They say you do not grow up to who you want to be, but who you need to be". A fan rendition of Oregairu where the main cast are now adults. Warning: contains OCs and will dynamically revolve around them and the original cast. A reflection on how people live there lives, and how Hikigaya Hachiman will cope with his fucked up adult life. PS: I bumper update every month(2-3 chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**A FEW DISCLAIMERS.**

- I do not own oregairu(or it's long name that I don't want to write)

-Nor the various reference to pop culture throughout the story

-IT'S NOT 100% HIKIGAYA. I made a story that dynamically revolves around ALL the main characters. I believe that the whole point of oregairu is not simply the characters, but the stories they tell the values they share.

-In case of mistakes(plotholes, grammar, spelling, etc), please forgive me. I am an amateur and I wrote this story on my own understanding of oregairu's characters.

-Reviews and comments are welcome. Flames, while I'll permit them, only show that you expect too much from small, fan made stories. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN I DON'T CARE. It's my fucking story and I'll write it as I see fit.

-Hopefully you'll enjoy my rendition of Oregairu's sequel.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**_ The dead fish eyes teacher._

'Hey look, it's him'

'That guy? You mean that weird-ass one that harassed the prez during our cultural festival?,

'Yeah, he's even got the dead fish eyes like they say,'

Hikigaya Hachiman scoffed. In fact he did so audibly the girls stopped gossiping and hurriedly left. It had been like this way for over two months now. Ever since cultural festival incident, he went from the zero most known person in school to the most famous. But it wasn't the popularity that people normally wanted.

"Mutual Enemy" he remembered Yukino said. Yup, that was what he was, a mutual enemy of society. Then again, he always had been. Only that nobody realized it until now. But that didn't matter, because he was always alone.

Always.

As he entered class for homeroom he could feel the malicious stares from more than a dozen eyes on him. He looked round the class, only to catch the evil glares of of his classmates. His eyes fell on Yui Yuigahama, who quickly looked away. Hayama Hayato gave him a weak smile and Totsuka Saika waved at him from his table. Hikigaya's eyes lit up for a moment before going back to "dead fish" mode.

He couldn't care less about society. They were only dogs in a pack, desperately trying to prove themselves better than one another. Desperately barking and giving puppy dog eyes for attention, but useless overall. He sniggled at his ingenious observation as he sat down on his chair. Plugging in his iPod, he knew the best way to get through this crap is to be ignored. Better alone than hated.

Then again, _he was both._

The bell rang and Hikigaya Hachiman walked out of class to head to the Service Club's clubroom. Of course, the only members were him, Yui and none other than Ice Queen Yukino Yukinoshita, the cutest, smartest, haughtiest and bitchiest girl in the world. But he had grown affectionate of her since they first met. Sure, there public acceptance was like heaven and earth, but in the end they had more in common than the whole school combined. Brushing the thought aside and allowing a small smile to decorate his face, he turned a corner, and;

Splash!

Hikigaya was dunked with a bucketful of water. Amidst the laughter of god knows how many delinquents, they pushed and shoved him as they ran away, leaving him stunned, soaked, and spiteful. His clothes were soaked and so was his bag(including his books, no doubt). At least it was clean pipe water. It could have been sewage, or worse. He shivered as he got up. Might as well head to the clubroom, he thought, as it was nearby. Better than getting hypothermia on the way back home.

His footsteps squelched in their soggy shoes as he entered the clubroom. To his surprise(and relief), it was oddly empty. The figure of Yukino Yukinoshita would usually be seated near the window, often with a book in her hands. But Hikigaya didn't complain. It was better if Yukino did not see him this way, dripping wet and cranky.

Luckily it was summer and the heat would help in drying him up. He took off his shoes and socks, dragged a chair and sat in the direct sunlight. Shielding his eyes with one arm, he sighed and was about to doze off when a towel was thrown on him. He was so surprised that he actually fell backwards off his chair.

'Go dry yourself up, you worthless idiot," said the soft voice of Yukino Yukinoshita. Hikigaya pulled himself free and looked at her with an annoyed look. He was about to speak when he was cut off by her.

'I got to know of the incident from Yuigahama-san. I thought I might as well get you a towel since I knew you were coming here. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't worried about you. I just didn't want to get the clubroom floor wet, which unfortunately, you already have' she sighed. Once again, she gave that stern look of hers that Hikigaya had grown accustomed to.

He just smiled and wiped himself dry.

He wiped his face and hair from the wetness and as he looked up, he was face to face with Yukino. She had an extremely worriedly look on her, which was out of place, like finding a polar bear swimming in a desert oasis out of place. What was even more out of place was about to come next.

Yukino hugged Hikigaya tightly.

Hikigaya awoke abruptly while crying out. He calmed his beating heart and heavy breathing. It was ages since he had a dream like that, much less one so vivid.

The water dunking incident did happen, but not all the weird Yukino worrying and hug thing. Hell, Yukino actually scoffed at him and made snide remarks that only hurt him. Only Yui fretted and worriedly overtly over him. But that was all in the past.

He's all grown up now. Maybe.

Hikigaya had failed his ambition to become a full time house-husband. He didn't even get married. Then again, who would marry him? He knew his dream was futile and now that his worthlessness was realized, he had to find another alternative.

He was still lazy and regarded society as a group of idiots holding the power of numbers. Therefore, even with a degree from an established university, he opted to become a teacher. To him, it was the most physically and economically efficient job, along with the fact he got holidays during school holidays. It was the job for him, in his opinion.

Deciding that he wasted enough time in bed, he got up, got dressed for work and walked out of the room to get breakfast when his sister popped up in front of him from the kitchen doorway.

'Yahallo!' she greeted. It was a stupid mix of "Yo!" and "Hello!" combined with a terrible English accent. Trends, he sighed.

'Onii-chan, going to work? Why don't you drive me to college?' she cheerfully asked.

'You know that I don't drive and that your college is halfway across town,' he remarked sarcastically.

'Whoops, I forgot, Tee-hee,' she cutely remembered. How can one be so cute yet airheaded at the same time, he wondered. Little sisters.

Indeed, his little sister had grown up and was now attending college. Still the bubbly, cute, annoying little sister as ever, it was as if nothing had ever changed.

_But everything had changed._

Hayama Hayato was quickly becoming an important figure in the business sector. Can't blame him for his perfect everything. Yui was currently working as a kindergarten teacher. Luckily, her dream to become a cook had failed. Totsuka Saika had started his professional career as a tennis coach. Sometimes he would invite Hikigaya for a few rounds of tennis. He was still the cute, short, shorts wearing boy he always was. As for Yukino she had gone to study at a university overseas and they never heard a word from her anymore. She didn't even say goodbye.

But the past did not matter.

He had learnt that the hard way.

Finishing his breakfast, he walked to school. Of course, no one noticed nor greeted him, eventhough he passed through a throng of students. He was teaching at the same highschool he attended. No reason to go so far off.

'Morning Sensei,' a somewhat foreign voice greeted him. It was Yamato Yagami, the student who had recently been transferred to his class, as he was "too much of a delinquent and a threat to the social harmony of the class", or so his report read. To Hikigaya, Yamato looked like an average highschool student. Somewhat handsome, styled black hair(though it was short) and classically lazy. The few things that made him different from normal was the way he wore his attire( dapper, buttoned and somehow fashionable), a piercing stare overflowing with overconfidence in his eyes and a smile that was more of a smirk than anything else. Hikigaya didn't know why this boy greeted him, and he didn't care but he replied to his greeting anyway.

'Morning, Yamato' he bade. 'you should be heading to class, homeroom's going to start soon'. Yamato nodded and Hikigaya headed to the staff room to prepare for class as well.

He sat at his place and perused through the various files, documents and paperwork that littered his table. The more senior teachers had "conveniently" left the said paperwork to him as he was more junior. Sighing, he knew he'd better get started. His class wasn't going to start until after lunch, so he might as well finish whatever work he could.

So much for being a lazy, physically "efficient" job.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _That cocky kid_

'And that concludes today's class,' said Hikigaya Hachiman. No one finished their homework. Most of them slept in class. Some were courageous enough to play their phones in class. He had no authority as a teacher over his students as he would like. Fortunately they had some extent of respect for his position.

Just as he was about to leave the class there was the sound of the crashing of chairs and tables. He turned and saw Yamato being held up against the wall by his collar. Yamato had a cool, murderous look in his eyes, tainted with a dash of fear.

'You think you're so good?'said the student that was holding up Yamato.

'Is it my fault that you're not up to par? Why are you so angry at me sleeping in class? I see others doing the same, even worse. So why me, specifically? Or is it because I can still score in exams and you guys can't?' Yamato replied with sarcasm.

The other guy tightened his grip and Hikigaya could see that things were about to get out of hand.

'Oi! Stop it there!' he cried out. Both students broke off immediately.

'Sorry, Sensei,' the other guy said. Yamato crossed his arms and clicked his tongue in a sign of sarcastic amusement. Hikigaya grabbed Yamato's arm and dragged him out of the class.

'Where are we going?'

'You'll see'

After much walking, Hikigaya and Yamato finally reached an unused classroom that was quite secluded.

It was the ex-clubroom of the now defunct Service Club. Hikigaya opened the door half expecting Yukino to be sitting where she usually would.

The room was empty.

_Get a grip,_ Hikigaya thought. _Yukino's not here anymore. You're not a highschooler anymore. The Service Club is no more. Or is it?_ There was an idea he'd like to try out. He pulled Yamato inside and closed the door after releasing him. Yamato rubbed his chaffed hand and gave Hikigaya a piercing glare.

Hikigaya just put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall casually.

'What happened there?' he asked.

'Nothing'

'I didn't drag you all the way here for you just to say nothing. I know that there is something that you want to 's obvious from your body language. So you might as well tell me what it was all about.' Hikigaya told Yamato. He noticed everything he needed to from Yamato. If he really did have nothing to say, he would would've protested and struggled all the way here. Either a) He had something to say, or b) he extremely respected Hikigaya as a teacher too uch to struggle. He guessed that option B was impossible due to Yamato's personality, only leaving the former remaining. In short, Yamato did have something to say.

Yamato exhaled noisily and let his shoulders sag. _Touche,_ thought Hikigaya.

'Fine I'll tell' he admitted.

* * *

'In my old class, I've a habit to sleep in just about every class. Ask any teacher, I'm sure they'll say "Oh, the sleeper?" Other than that, I also have a lazy streak. I don't finish most of my assignments. For the record, I take the blame for laziness, but as for my sleeping, it's not. I've tried to resist sleeping many times but it all ended in me scribbling my books with gibberish and messing up my work. I just feel sleepy, then I can't do work. Maybe it's the teachers, maybe it's me. What really pisses the teachers off is the fact that I still score in exams , so they can't give me shitty reasons for not sleeping.' Yamato stops momentarily.

'I've had my fair share of slaps, punishments and whatnot'. Hikigaya looked at him closely. _Surely this isn't the reason for a student to threatened him like such, _he thought.

' I also have a tendency to blow my mouth in conversations. I'd usually butt in a conversation, especially if it contains elements of controversy and bullshit. I try to tell the truth, but they're either too stupid or I start running my mouth.' Yamato shrugged uncaringly.

Hikigaya processed his words and behaviour carefully. He's one hell of a confident guy, almost too confident. He's almost like me.

_Wait. No. No one's like me._

Hikigaya pulled himself off the wall and walked towards Yamato. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he started,

'From what I can see, you are a-'

'Overconfident, pretentious, smart alecky, know-it-all, snobbish, foul mouthed narcissistic, annoying prick' Yamato finished.

'What?' Hikigaya was stunned for a moment.

'That's a summary of my personality. This list goes on,' Yamato folded his arms. 'I have adept knowledge of who I am and what I can do and I am not ashamed to admit it. If it's the truth, then so be it'

Damn this cocky brat, thought Hiikigaya. What he needs is a good beating. Hikigaya was so annoyed that he even had his teeth gritted. His annoyance wwas about to peak when Yamato let out a wistful sigh.

'That's why people hate me. Just because I know a lot of stuff and have a laser tongue, people misinterpret what I try to tell them. Eventhough it is for their own good, all they see is a cocky bastard showing off his know-it-all shit.' Hikigaya's anger dissipated. Yamato's dulled slightly, as if his overconfident facade was crumbling.

'I'm not sorry I am myself. I've always debated whether or not I should change for the "better" of society or continue to be myself at the cost of being the black sheep of society.' Hikigaya looked at Yamato closely. He was closing his eyes and an expression of determination was seen. Hikigaya felt somewhat sympathetic, he was scorned for making mistakes, but Yamato was scorned simply because he wanted to be who already was. Hikigaya smiled to himself and thought, _this guy is interesting._

Yamato opened his eyes. 'That's why I don't need acceptance from society, much less help. I'll walk my own way and work hard. I'll make up for the lack of help by others with myself'. Hikigaya nodded. It was true, instead of patching up what's broken, it's better to sharpen your best weapon.

Yamato had turned away from society because they never helped him, realized Hikigaya. Society didn't even want to be helped by him. He had finally grown weary of society and took the best decision he could.

Hikigaya smiled to himself once more. Maybe there is something he can do after all.

'I want you to join a club' he said as he gave Yamato a form to fill in.

'Service Club? I've never heard of it.' Yamato was confused, why did Hikigaya-sensei all of a sudden asked him to join this club. But he warily relented his dead fish eyes teacher, and left the room. Meanwhile, Hikigaya pulled a chair and sat where he usually did when he was part of the Service Club. The clubroom had barely changed since he last saw it years ago. There was a new paintjob, but everything else had remained, right down to the upturned tables neatly arranged at the back. He smiled to himself in nostalgia. He, Yui and Yukino had some great memories here.

_But they're all gone now._

His youthful romantic comedy might be wring as he expected, but his adult life was fucked up as it always was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friends?

Yamato took a deep breath. He was about to knock on the door when a voice inside said "Come in". Slightly embarrassed, he opened the door entered the Service Club clubroom.

'How did you know I was there?' he asked. Hikigaya was seated near the window, with a book in his hands. He closed the book and looked at Yamato.

'You were outside the door for a good ten minutes, making quite a ruckus,' he said, satisfied with the annoyed look that crossed Yamato's face. 'This was exactly how I myself got into the Service Club, except without waiting outside the door contemplating my indecision' he said.

'Also, I had the privilege to meet an extremely cute girl when I entered, unfortunately for you,' he proudly said.

'If you're so privileged, where is she now?' Yamato remarked as he pulled a chair for himself. Hikigaya did a double take at Yamato's sharp retort. _Damn that bastard,_ he thought.

'Sooo...' droned Yamato. 'Am I the only memeber?'

'Fortunately for me, yes.' Answered Hikigaya.

'What?' said Yamato in fake incredulation. No club members previously? No wonder he had never heard of this club before. It had never existed.

'That's your first assignment, though. Find one or more club members, I don't care. What I do is that there will be more members than it did yesterday,' explained hikigaya.

Yamato blinked in honest incredulation. Find a club member? In one day? For a club that just existed(technically)? He has to interact with society?

'Don't worry, I had the same assignment. Only difference is that I played a clever trick which, obviously, I will not allow you to pull off,' he reassured.

'Sensei, how in the world am I suppose to find a new member in a day? This isn't an anime, or even a light novel! Is this even a club?' Yamato was frustrated. 'It will be once you have new members. Now good luck, young padawan!' Hikigaya got off his chair and as he passed by Yamato on his way out, he patted him on the back and gave him a smile(which was more of a twisted, agonized grin of a psychopath)

Yamato sat on his chair and put his head in his hands. How the hell was he going to find a new member in a day? What purpose did this club served? Why the hell did Hikigaya-sensei call him a padawan? He didn't even like Star Wars!

* * *

The lunchtime bell rang as Yamato woke up from his classtime nap. The teacher had already left and didn't even bother to wake him up. He pulled off a sticky note stuck to his which read "I'm stupid" and let his gaze round the class. His eyes met with the person he fought with yesterday and Yamato leered at him so intensely that his Defense must have dropped by one stage. Wait, what? Bad Pokemon reference. He stretched, against the back of his chair and yawned loudly. He was about to get up when a girl with bushy brown hair that fell halfway across her back walked up to his table.

'Ummm... Hi. Just want to say, this is today's homework' she said as she handed him a small, neatly written note.

'I'm the class rep by the way. Mio Miura' she introduced. This girls got a nice figure, plus a real cute face, Yamato noted.

'Yamato,' he sleepily replied, pretending to not be fully awake.

'Well, er... Yamato-kun, I hope we can work together from now on. Eventhough you're new to the class, I still want the whole to be together,' she said bubbly. At the lack of a reply from Yamato, she gave a nervous laugh and left, saying;

'Right, I'll see you soon then'

What a total idiot, he thought. Work together? Cooperate? Bullshit. He yawned once more and got up to go to the toilet.

* * *

Once there, he saw that his hair was a mess and his face was smudged from sleeping. Bedhead. Carefully, he washed, combed and re-styled his hair to the way he liked it, smart neat and stylish. He also fixed his wayward tie and tucked in his clothes tightly. No reason to be shabby, he always told himself. As he kept fixing and readjusting his attire, a student came out of one of the cubicles.

It was Isaac Kazuya.

None other than one of the school's hotshots. Half British and Half Japanese, he was the classic case of jock. Played rugby, hanged out with the cool kids, never really scored in exams. Always treated others as if they were of a lower stratum of society.

He found him absolutely stereotypical.

He didn't hate Isaac. In fact, he didn't hate in general. He had stopped hating a few years back. The reason was because he didn't like personal emotions to cloud logical and rational choices. Therefore, he believed that simple emotions were shitworthy alibis that won't help solve a problem, only aggravating it.

'Oh, fixing yourself up?' Isaac asked cheerfully. Yamato grunted in return, supposedly preoccupied fixing his already fixed tie.

'You know, you have a great sense of fashion. I wish I did.' Seeing as there was no reply, Isaac left the toilet. Yamato observed him as he exited. What caught his attention wasn't the question, rather the reason why the question was asked. Why should a person like Isaac Kazuya care about his fashion? He shook his head, washed his hands and thought about more important things, like finding a new club member.

* * *

Hikigaya Hachiman sipped his coffee while looking out the window unto the field. There, students were playing football and rugby. Each respective sport had it's own clique, which were equally popular and considered "cool" in society. It even reminded him of Hayama Hayato's gang in his younger days. The service club, which comprised of him, Yui and Yukino had to help Hayato with a chain letter problem that was troubling his "friends". In the end it was a petty dispute between his three friends. And just because Hayato had the "Zone Zero", it made him "better" than others, in the eyes of society._ Especially Hikigaya._

He even remembered when Hayato had him by the collar, pissed off by words not even meant for him. It had reminded him how tiring being alone can really be at times.

His phone vibrated, signaling that there was a message. He checked it and found out that it was Totsuka Saika. The message read;

'Play some rounds at 5? The usual place.'

'I'll try my best. No promises,' he replied.

'Yay! That means you're coming!' Hikigaya snorted in amusement. He admired how Totsuka could still be cute yet have the wit to know that he'll definitely not say no. Pocketing his phone, he remembered there was another person he made a promise to.

Someone who was currently looking for a club memeber.

* * *

'Look, for one last time, I am NOT playing rugby. I don't mind basketball, but nothing else, OK?' cried out Yamato in frustration. It was Physical Education class, and he was forced to play rugby. He had an intense dislike to most sports(since he sucked at almost all sports, except basketball). In fact he had never played sports until recently, which was basketball. He only did so because he believed it was somewhat healthy to have a sport. Besides, it kept his body in good shape.

He was going to walk off the field when someone shouted "Ball!" and he saw the ball flying towards him. By reflex he caught it but he was instantly tackled by someone. They both fell and Yamato heard a cracking noise near his ears as they hit the ground, and darkness enveloped him.

* * *

He woke up feeling extremely dizzy. He must've hit his head hard and passed out. He found that he was in the infirmary, with his head healthily bandaged. At least there were no serious wounds, he thought as he felt the back of his head. It was quite swollen and throbbing painfully.

'Great, the moment I play a sport I don't like, I get injured. Might as well not play sports at all' he cried out to air in frustration.

'Hey sports isn't that bad, you know,' said a voice near him. He turned and saw that Isaac Kazuya was lying in a bed near his, who was now getting up on his back. His legged was bandaged, which must have been sprained when they fell. He gave Yamato a weak smile.

_So he tackled me. Oh god no, _he thought. NO only was he injured from playing a sport he was forced to, now he stuck with this jock. He grimaced as he fell back on his pillow, which only hurt his head even more. Ouch.

'If sports is really that bad, then why do you even play it?' asked Isaac.

'That's like asking why I like playing Pokemon but not Call Of Duty or GTA.'

'Aren't those games?' Yamato sighed in exasperation.

'Generalizing things won't get you answer that helps. When you overgeneralize things, everything seems OK, but it's not. You forget that the big picture is made of smaller pieces. Most of these smaller pieces don't even choose to be in that particular place, next to a particular piece.' Yamato explained. Isaac gave him a puzzled look, trying to process his words.

'So you're saying that eventhough everyone eat fruits, not everyone likes apples or durians? Like I play rugby and you basketball.'

'YES!'

'Wow, I've never thought about that before. You're really knowledgeable, you know,' Isaac said in wonder. 'No wonder you always score in academics,' he cheekily pointed out.

'Don't praise me if you're just trying to make fun of me,' Yamato replied, somewhat embarrassed.

'I wish I could be like you. You dress nice, score well, and you're always comfortable with yourself no matter what others say.'

'Do I look comfortable now?'

'No,no! Not in that sense! I mean, no matter how much the class hates you, you just brush it off. Even the teachers can't do anything to you, as you score in your exams. And then, you're always alone, yet you don't even have the urge to look for attention. It's as if you prefer to be alone,'

'So you're saying I should spend time with idiots like you?'

'Ouch. You don't hold back your tongue, don't you?'

'I already am.'

'Well, never mind. I mean, a guy like me? I don't know. You think I'm happy with these people, but I'm not. Rugby? Heck, I was forced to play by my parents. I'm not even on the team! Yet I push myself so hard. Sometimes, I don't know what I want. Company? Attention? I wish I knew.'

Isaac gripped his bedsheets. Eventhough his head was bowed, Yamato knew that he was on the edge of an emotional breakdown. Yamato sighed. Eventhough Isaac was a jock, he knew that Isaac needed help. Isaac had been outcasted as well and tries too hard to fit back in. Unfortunately, it did not do much good and now he's lost. He had lapsed into the "I want to be popular" syndrome.

_He was alone as well._

Yamato sighed loudly once more. It was time to put down his pride. He had made a mistake, and it's time to make up for it.

'Ever heard of the Service Club?' he asked. Isaac gave him a confused, meaning that he didn't know. Obviously, who would?

'It's a club that helps people realize that they can help themselves,'

'So it's a like a counseling club?'

'More a like counseling and volunteer club combined'

'Cool, what about it?' _The million dollar question was up next._

'You wanna join? You may learn some things that can help you with your life. Besides, I'm the only member and Hikigaya-sensei ordered me to find some new members,' he meekly admitted.

'Sure, I'd love to join!' Isaac said happily.

'W-what? Just like that? No holds barred? What about your previous club?' Yamato frantically asked. He did not expect that kind of answer.

Isaac laughed at his sudden loss of composure. 'I don't think they'll mind,' he said, almost satisfactorily, like me made a decision that changed his life.

Yamato sat up on his back as well, letting his legs dangle. He looked at Isaac in the eyes. There he saw a lost person finally seeing a spotlight in the distance. Someone who wanted to find out who he really was.

'Then welcome to the Service Club,' he held out his hand.

'Am I the only member, apart from you?'

'Yes.'

'I can see why,' laughed Isaac as he shook Yamato's outstretched hand.

'Shut up.'

'Does that mean we're friends?'

'Maybe.'

'I think we already are.'

'Shut up.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Hikigaya had just finished his last round of tennis with Totsuka Saika. He sat at one of the benches scattered beside the court. Exhausted from the round, he gulped down his drink to quench his parched throat. A nostalgic wind blew across his face.

'Hachiman!' shouted Totsuka. He was running towards him, holding two bottles of drinks in his hands. He had grown taller, but still retained his ever cute face along with his omnipresent shorts. Hikigaya could still never say no to that baby face.

'here you go, Hachiman. This one's on me.' He handed one of the bottles to Hikigaya and took a seat next to him.

Too close. Too close. Too close. Hikigaya's mind was on full alert.

'Hey, Hachiman, I've noticed today you've been acting quite differently. It's as if you've found someone or something that means quite a lot to you.' said Totsuka unexpectedly. Hikigaya took a long sip from his bottle.

'Y-you didn't find a woman, did you?' asked Totsuka sheepishly. Hikigaya blew the water he was drinking out his mouth.

'A-a woman? What kind of woman would want me?' he stuttered in reply. Why the hell would Totsuka ask that kind of question?

'No, just asking. I'd be surprised too if you did get married. But... There are people who do like you and care about you, you know.' Hikigaya took another gulp of his drink.

True, no woman would ever marry him, but there was something that did mean quite a lot to him.

Something that he was quite looking forward to finding out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Service Club's First Assignment.**

They say society is decided by the common acts that the majority, if not all, agree by what is "acceptable". Being funny, social, good looking, kind, charismatic and stereotypical is "acceptable". Being selfish, different, too smart, foul-mouthed and alone is downright shunned, hence "unacceptable". But as long as you stick to clique(or pack), they'll gladly cover up your flaws, and you'll do the same as well. Those who walk the path of loneliness will, and always, be batted down by the "popular", "accepted" groups of society. Humans will always be looking for groups of their own for safety, comfort, attention. We do so that our own weakness is covered. It is embedded in our very genes since we were monkeys. But humans have grown lax, and instead of fixing their weaknesses, they allow it to exist. As long as they have their "clique" and because "my bros will always back me up", they are fine. The meaning of double standards have been so heavily abused that we only recognize it's most harshest form. Thus, society becomes more of a ball of dust, clumping together and collecting more, becoming even more of a nuisance.

Conclusion: Society is fucked up. Leave me alone.

'What the hell is this?' said the teacher. 'It's a rendition of the theme of the assignment you told us to finish,' replied Yamato casually.

'I asked for an essay on "positive traits of humans", not this anti-society thesis!' the teacher said exasperatingly.

' Isn't it good enough that I actually completed this assignment properly, and now you're saying it's "not good enough"? Gee, if this keeps going on like this, then I might as well not complete my assignment at all.'

The teacher stood and slapped Yamato across his face. His face was red with rage.

'Don't you ever disrespect your teachers with your blasted attitude! And don't think you're so good!' Yamato just gave him a cool, piercing stare. No anger, no resent, only powerful unyielding resolve and pride. It was like the eyes of a psychopath resided in his Yamato's head.

'Wh-what are you looking at? Get out of my face!' The teacher shooed Yamato away. He casually walked away, as if nothing had even happened. The other teachers had stopped looking and returned to their more interesting jobs at their tables. None of them wanted to catch Yamato's murderous eyes.

Only Hikigaya Hachiman's eyes never left Yamato's figure until he left the staff room. Usually, he wouldn't notice nor care about the multiple students that were scolded in the staff room. He did not want to remember when Shiratsuka-sensei would would punish him in this very same staff room. But today he saw something that piqued his interest. Usually students just nodded and accepted whatever reason the teacher gave. Some cried when the teachers got heated and some did respond back(somewhat), but none of them did it like Yamato. He didn't flinch once and even manage to scare the teacher. Even Hikigaya himself would cower in fear of Shiratsuka-sensei's omnipresent right fist of pain. _Bad memories._

_Very interesting,_ he noted. There were a lot of things that he would like to find out about Yamato.

* * *

Class ended today as usual. Yamato slept through most of classtime as he could not really focus. One, the teachers were boring as usual. Two, the pain in his cheek was still there and annoyed the hell out of him. The other students didn't even bother him today since he came back from the staff room with his left cheek red from the slap. He had went to his table and tucked his head into his arms to sleep. Not even the teachers woke him up.

Mio Miura looked at him worriedly from her table. She'd heard about rumours about Yamato's delinquency, but to be slapped by a teacher was a new extreme. What drew her to him the most was that he acted like the slap meant nothing to him, acting so casually. She began to worry about Yamato. Her already problematic class was getting even more problematic.

* * *

Hikigaya entered the clubroom and was mildly surprised to see Isaac Kazuya in earnest conversation with Yamato. He was explaining to Isaac how opinion and perspective had become so subjective that no one really knew the truth. All they care about was their opinion and theirs alone.

'So you did manage to complete my assignment,' said an impressed Hikigaya.

'Sensei, how I did it and why is does not matter. What does is the fact that now we have a new member, Isaac.'

'And a friend,' Isaac finished. He smiled at Yamato, who, to Hikigaya's surprise, smiled back at him. He raised an eyebrow at Yamato._ Friends already?_

'Well, regardless, I have here your first assignment as the Service Club,' he announced.

'I thought finding members was the first?' questioned Yamato.

'For you, not the club,' answered Hikigaya. He signaled to the door and Mio Miura entered. Yamato eyed her cautiously._ What assignments did he have to do now?_

Mio, upon catching sight of Yamato and Isaac, exclaimed; 'Y-Yamato-kun?! Isaac-san? What are you doing here?'

'Isn't that my question?' Yamato retorted. Mio put her hands up in a defensive posture and backed away slightly, clearly intimidated by Yamato's tone. Isaac gave her a small wave, along with a smile that calmed her down a bit..

'So this is the Service Club?' she asked meekly.

'Yes.'

'And you'll help solve my problem?'

'More like we'll show you how to solve the problems yourself, as well as future problems. Give a man a fish, and he will not be hungry for a day. Teach a man to fish, and he will never be hungry.' explained Hikigaya. Yamato nodded in agreement.

'O-OK,' she conceded. Hikigaya stood up and told the two to do their job properly before leaving.

'Don't worry, these two are very capable,' he reassured, noticing the worried look on Mio.

'Really? How do you know?'

'I have faith. If not, I wouldn't recommend them,' he said as he went out the door.

Actually, he waited silently outside, eavesdropping on the coming conversation.

'W-well,' Mio started. 'My class has been having problems lately. They don't listen to the teachers nor me. They don't cooperate and cause trouble.'

'No shit, Sherlock.' said Yamato.

'Hey, you're part of the problem as well,' she retorted. _Girl's got guts,_ he noted.

'I just want them to work together and listen to me, that's all,' she admitted. Isaac raised his hand, asking; 'So you're class has been acting like delinquents? Since when?'

'Since I became class rep,' she said,embarrassed. She played with her fingers, not daring to look at either of them. Her bushy brown hair was somewhat scruffy, a clear sign of stress.

'A classical case of unrespected leadership. I've seen these cases too many times than I care,' said Yamato. Both of them looked at him.

'You say this started when you became class rep. What happened previously?'

'The previous class rep transferred to another school.'

'And you were the vice rep?' Mio nodded. Yamato locked his fingers together, going into thinking mode.

'It seems to me that you're class was lost after your previous class rep transferred. The were desperate to find a new leader, and that's where you come in. Unfortunately, you were not your previous class rep, thus the class regarded you as inferior. You must've faltered quite a lot during your early days as class rep.' Once again Mio nodded, this time more meekly.

'Well, I know a way to solve this problem. In a sense.' he offered.

'And how will you pull it off?' asked Isaac.

'Elect me as vice rep,' he said casually.

'WHAT?!' cried out Mio. Isaac too was clearly astonished. 'B-but they hate you, so how would you being vice rep be any help?'

'Because they hate me this plan will work,' he reassured. ' you have a class assignment that is to be completed by next week, correct?'

'Yes.'

'Then you'll see how I'll pull this off. All I need you to do is secure my position as vice rep. We'll finish the class assignment and solve your problem.'

Mio looked at Isaac for reassurance. He simply shrugged in uncertainty.

Meanwhile, Hikigaya pulled himself from the door and walked away. Things were advancing much quicker than he expected.

* * *

'Um, excuse me, class,' said Mio to the class that ignored her. 'Louder', whispered Yamato. He was standing beside Mio, in front of the class.

'E-excuse me,' she said, louder. A few students turned, but the majority ignored her.

'EXCUSE ME!' she cried out. The whole class fell silent and looked at her. She took a deep breath and announced;

'From today onward, Our vice class rep will be Yamato.' the whole class erupted into an uproar.

'What?'

'Him?'

'Who voted him?'

Yamato walked up to the front table as the class went into a crescendo. He slammed his fist on the table, silencing the class.

'Thank you. You do know that it's wrong to cause such a ruckus during classtime.' A few murmurs were heard around the class.

'Nonetheless, it does not matter how I got to this position. What matters is that I am here to help you.'

'Who the hell are you to help us?' said a voice. This was followed by a series of murmurs of agreement.

'Oi,' he said. The class fell silent once more.

'You have a class assignment, or project that is due by next week, correct? It was assigned to you a few months ago, but no action was ever taken. I hear it contributes a healthy amount of credits for graduation. You guys do want to go to college, right?' he said coyly. The class remained silent. _How devious,_ thought Mio. But he had the whole class by a hook.

'I can help you get maximum marks. Then all you have to worry is your finals. All I need you to do, is to listen to those in charge.' He gestured to Mio.

A few murmurs ran across the crowd, until someone asked a question.

'How can you help us?' Yamato smirked knowingly.

'The project your class has undertook requires participation in public. Your marks will be awarded based on the approval and perception of the public of your activities. That being said, you have not done anything at all, much less in publicly involved activities,' he explained.

'I can help with that,' he said. The class once more erupted into whispers and murmurs. This time, there were nods of approval and sideways glances at Yamato. He stood at the front cooly and oozing confidence. It was almost natural of him to be in the eyes of the public. There was no doubt Yamato knew what he was saying.

He let Mio take over. She coughed and now the class payed attention to her.

'So it's agreed? Yamato will become our vice class rep, and help us complete this project.'

The class agreed.

Mio sighed in relief. She looked at Yamato in a thankful manner. He caught her eye and smiled.

'Your welcome,' he said knowingly.

* * *

Mio jogged to the bus stop, the pleasant summer breeze blowing into her face. There she saw Yamato sitting there, hunched over a Nintendo 3DS, which he was avidly playing. Slightly out of breath as she arrived, she hunchd over to catch her breath while greeting him.

'Morning, Yamato-kun.' Yamato ignored her, still preoccupied with his 3DS.

'Yamato!' she said in a shrill voice. Yamato jumped in surprise and let out a somewhat girlish yelp, which surprised her. He looked up and gave her an annoyed look.

'What was that for?' he accused.

'You were the one ignoring me,' she rebutted. Yamato admitted defeat by closing his 3DS. He noticed that she was wearing a pink hooded sweater and hot pants along with matching sneakers, which accentuated her already great figure nicely. Very conventional and practical, he noted.

On the other hand, Mio was admiring Yamato's fashion choice. Floral printed white collared T-shirt, along with slim fitted maroon jeans and slip-on leather shoes which completed the unconventional yet very fashionable attire of Yamato. He was not buff, but that only made his style more befitting of his height and lean body. Not what you usually see boys wearing.

Trying to shake off her feeling of inferiority, she asked;

'What now?'

'We wait for Hikigaya-sensei,' he said as she took a seat next to him. As if on cue, a sedan stopped right in front of them, and the driver's seat window rolled down, revealing a woman with pink hair neither of them knew.

'Yahallo! You must be the two that Hikki was talking about! Come in, he's in the passenger seat.' she invited cheerfully. Hikigaya was indeed seated in the passenger seat, wearing his seatbelt and carrying a look of extreme worry and fear. He signaled for them to get in the back. Yamato eagerly accepted and got in.

Mio hesitated for a moment.

'What are you waiting for Mio? Get in!' he said. Hurriedly, she complied and got in.

Once she got in, she noticed the interior was decorated with frilly and pink items, ranging from ribbons to cushions and dolls. Hanging from the rearview mirror, a picture of a younger Hikigaya, the pink haired woman and an extremely cute girl with long black hair was on a small, delicate chain. She wondered who the black-haired beauty was, and what Hikigaya-sensei was doing with them.

'Hikki-kun, these two are your students? Kyaa~, they're the cutest couple ever!' she exclaimed unashamedly. Mio blushed audibly and Yamato sighed, rolling his eyes. _A c-couple? _Thought Mio._ N-no!_ She was bright red as she tried to throw away her giddy feelings. Yamato meanwhile propped his chin on his hand and just stared out the window.

'They're obviously not a couple,' said Hikigaya. 'The boy is Yamato Yagami, member of the Service Club, and she's Mio Miura, his class rep.'

'Service Club? You're restarting it? Do you miss me that much?' she asked excitedly.

'No. But yes, I'm restarting the Service Club. By the way, you should pay attention to the road. I'm worried about your cooking, but even more so of your driving skills,' he said as worriedly gripped his seatbelt. His face was deathly pale.

'Relax, if it was that bad, why would've I gotten my license?' she argued. Hikigaya gulped nervously and the sound of two seatbelts clicking simultaneously was heard.

'Sooo~, why did you ask for help all of a sudden?' she asked.

'Mio's class is having an assignment which requires public participation, and I've decided to have you as part of the project as well. Much more convenient,' Hikigaya replied. 'Is it true?' she asked Mio.

Mio nodded. In the past few days Yamato had coordinated the undergoing of the project amazingly. He told the class to head to the city centre an dparticipate in volunteer projects. Hikigaya-sensei had helped by contacting an old acquaintance, Hayama Hayato, who happily agreed to help. He was even more happy that Hikigaya-sensei would even come to him for help, which clearly annoyed Hikigaya-sensei..

Yamato had explained that he had contacted various NGO groups that would offer volunteer programs and he explained that various programs were also scattered across the city, where on-the-spot volunteers were welcome. The class had asked how he had found out about all the programs and he answered that these projects had already existed, it was simply them that did not look properly or too busy frolicking shopping malls to notice. Guiltily, the class agreed on Yamato's plan. They would be split into groups of two persons each for each volunteer project. Mio and Yamato had been "specially" assigned by Hikigaya-sensei. All they were told was to wait at the bus stop. After that, one thing lead to another and voila, here they were in a car with a pink-haired woman who made Hikigaya-sensei deathly afraid of her driving skills.

'Umm... Excuse me, we still don't know you,' she asked politely.

'Yui Yuigahama.' she introduced. 'Hikki's ex-classmate and ex-member of the Service Club too,' she said bubbly, veering slightly to the left as she dodged a passing by car who honked loudly at her. Hikigaya's face became even more pale and Mio felt her stomach lurch.

'Not to mention a complete airhead.' said Hikigaya. Yui veered dangerously once more that kept Hikigaya's mouth shut.

'You're a kindergarten teacher?' Yamato asked suddenly.

'Yes, how did you know?' a surprised Yui said.

'Judging from the boxes of toys in the back and the fact that you've no husband around clearly indicates your involvement with children yet they are not your own.' he explained

'How do you know that's she's not married?' asked Mio.

'C'mon, if she was, how would a husband feel if their wife were to go out with an old friend who she once had a crush on? It practically screams "I'm not married".' Yui yelped and the car veered dangerously once again. Hikigaya felt like he wanted to puke.

'Besides, it's obvious that she's still a vir-'

'OK, we're here!' she said as the car came to an unexpected stop. Yamato crashed into the front seat that abruptly ended his sentence. Luckily for Hikigaya, he was tightly holding his seatbelt which lessened the damage, and so did Mio.

'Shall we?' Yui invited as she unlocked the car doors. The trio exited the car with wobbly legs, as if they had just gotten off the world's most dangerous rollercoaster.

"Land! Sweet, sweet land!' cried out Hikigaya. Never again would he ride in a vehicle if Yui was driving.

Mio looked round, they had indeed arrived at a kindergarten. It was a quaint, small building tucked between two taller buildings. The courtyard was small, and only held a small, petty sandbox which was already running out of sand. The building itself was only one storey tall and obviously cramped. She could hear the cries and screams of children playing inside.

Upon their arrival, a somewhat elderly woman who was around her forties open the door and greeted them.

'Yuigahama-san! You're here, thank goodness!' she cried out from the dooras she tried to hold back a throng of toddlers eager to get out.

'Hi there, Auntie! I've brought some people, they said they're here on a volunteer project.'

'Great! We need all the help we can get!' she said in relief. Opening the door, the woman allowed the children to run out to the courtyard, which cried out to Yui;

'Yui-nee! Yui-nee! You're back!' Yui just laughed and squatted so that she could hug the little kids.

'Who's them?' one of the children asked.

'That's Mio, Yamato and Hikki,' she said as she pointed to each one. One of the kids went up to Hikigaya and said;

'Mister! You've got eyes like a dead fish!'

Hikigaya did a double take. _Damn kids!_ Yui giggled and invited them in. After rounding up all the kids inside, the woman bade them farewell, as her shift had ended.

There were a dozen kids in total. Each one a problem on their own. Hikigaya admired how Yui could handle them all on her own. He never liked children. They were rowdy and childhood was the beginning of the forming of cliques, which would then lead to a savage race of the fastest to socialize. Those who lose out would be outcasts. That is the law of the kingdom of children.

'I'll make some tea,' he offered. Mio was already telling a story to three kids and Yui was busy listening to an absurd story of another.

All three of them turned when they heard the cries of delight of children in the other room. It was the playroom of the kids, decorated with toys and cushions, with a bookshelf tucked in a corner. The walls were painted with bright colours and the pictures of rainbows and flowers. In the middle was Yamato being swarmed by children, who were obviously having fun.

'I'm Eren Jaeger, and I'll slay the Colossal Titan!' screamed a kid.

'Gwargh! I'm the Colossal Titan and I'll eat little kids like you for breakfast, lunch and dinner!' Yamato pretended to be a Titan from that popular anime that Hikigaya couldn't remember. Yamato continued to chase the kids around the room.

He had already grabbed two kids under his arms and said he'll boil them for dinner when the rest attacked from all directions. He pretended to fall, defeated..

Hikigaya smiled and headed to the kitchenette. It was cramped and filled with various, colourful containers which was obviously for the kids. Opening a shelf, he noticed many plastic plates and cups, and grabbed the electric kettle next to them. Shortly after putting the water to boil, Yui had joined Hikigaya.

'Yamato is really liked by the kids, isn't he?' said Yui as she took a seat.

'Yeah, I'm quite surprised as well,' he admitted. He too, took a seat at the table which barely fit in the kitchenette.

'Why did you choose to work here?'

'Have you seen these children? They're cute, and innocent. All they care about is toys, treats and attention.'

Yui's eyes glistened.

'It's much more peaceful than the cruel world out there. But I miss that cruel world. Because in that world, I had you and Yukinon.'

Hikigaya's eyes widened.

'I can see why you chose Yamato. He's like the perfect child if you and Yukinon got married. That was the first thing I thought when I saw him.'

_What? A son? _That bewildered Hikigaya._ Married? To Yukino?_

'But of course, that would be impossible. But then, there's something that I've always wanted to tell you,' she said. _Oh, no_, thought Hikigaya.

_I can't have her say those words. My whole life and her's will be ruined. I can't let that happen. I can't let her say those words._

'I li-'

'Hikigaya-sensei!' shouted Mio from the doorway. Both of them turned to face her.

'It's Yamato-kun! The kids, they're doing something to him!' she cried out, distressed. Hikiigaya took the opportunity to rush to her, successfully evading the dreaded words, leaving Yui alone.

'Like you,' she mouthed. She wiped her eyes which were threatening to tear up and got up to also check on the ruckus.

* * *

The kids were holding down Yamato and were stuffing down his mouth with peanut butter sandwiches, which most probably leftovers from today's breakfast. Mio was fretting overtly while the kids cheered on. Yamato had a determined look on his face as the kids stuffed one last sandwich in his mouth. Bravely, he chewed for a laborous half-minute and managed to swallow the lot. The kids cheered at yamato's success.

'Colossal Titan also likes peanut butter sandwiches' he said. The kids clapped and cheered even louder as they swarmed to hug him.

'Onii-san, you're amazing!'

'Thank you! You guys are amazing too!' he told them. Mio let out a sigh of relief and Hikigaya laughed at the unfolded scene. The laughter was contagious, as it spread across the whole room.

* * *

'Hikigaya-sensei, do you know why Yamato is so good with kids?' asked Mio, while she sipped some tea. They were once again at the kitchenette table, save Yamato, who was still with the children.

'I was thinking you could tell me the same thing,' he replied.

'Well, it seemed to me that you spend a lot of time with him.'

'Yeah, I think so too,' interjected Yui. She wanted to know how close he was to Yamato.

'I wish I knew,' he said wistfully, turning his cup in his hands. 'He's a mystery I'd like to solve,' he said softly.

'What?' they said. 'nothing,' he chuckled. They finished their drinks and headed back to the playroom, where they were greeted with a pleasant surprise.

The kids had stopped playing. They were all getting pillows and blankets, and Yamato had acquired a cushion for himself. They all crowded around Yamato, who lay down in the middle on a rug.

'What are you doing?' asked Mio, surprised.

'Taking a siesta, or a nap. Even Titans get tired, you know.' he yawned. He put his head on the cushion and told the kids to sleep, or he'll eat them. Mio chuckled and went to one of them, allowing the child to use her lap as a pillow. Stroking the head of the child, she said;

'Yamato-kun is a really amazing person.'

Hikigaya exhaled in amazement and looked at Yui. She had her cheeks puffed, and there was a sparkle in her eyes.

'Eh.'

'They're so, they're so... KAWAII!' Yui produced a camera from her pocket and set it on the table, facing the sleeping children. She grabbed Hikigaya by the arm and dragged him behind the children. He relented and they both sat next to each other. Yui had both her arms around his left, and lay her head on his shoulder. Eventhough a million thoughts were going through Hikigaya's head, he decided to let it slide. He heard the timer of the camera ticking and looked at it, giving it a sincere smile.

-And sometimes it's alright to look back at your past-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mutual Conflict

There are times when honesty does not bring any good. As "good" as honesty is, honesty's only purpose is to exist, as the truth. It is open to opinion, interpretation and perspective, which skew the "truth' that is belied under the cover of human perception/opinion/nature. Therefore, sometimes it is easier to tell a lie, or avert a truth. It is within common human instinct that we avoid pain and pursue pleasure. When things come too out of place, our brains go into "normalcy bias" which basically shuts it down from receiving the overwhelming stimuli. For example, when a car comes hurtling at you while you're crossing the road, why do you just stop and stare at it, while the few seconds it takes for the car to reach you could've saved your life? That's normalcy bias. Our brains makes it easier for us to brush off the truth rather than complicatedly process it.

Conclusion; humans(society) are weak.

Hikigaya Hachiman read and reread it. All of Yamato's homework was passed to him and every time he received a new paper, he was somewhat amused at Yamato's handiwork. Yamato clearly understood society's working gears and bolts. Admirably, Hikigaya was quite eager to receive more of his "theses". The one he recently read reminded him of Yui. He could not let her confess her feelings. People who got too close to him were only destroyed. If not surrounding society, he would be the one who will destroy her. He knew his personality will slowly hack away at Yui, and he'd yet to give up his personality. But he had enough of people getting destroyed because of him. He just wanted to protect her from himself. That's why it's better for her to not tell him the truth.

'Hikigaya-san, please advise Yamato to stop writing such insensitive things. All we ask for is him to do his work properly,' a teacher said.

'Then why don't you read his essays properly? I thought teachers were suppose to nurture children's natural talents. It's either you've failed as a teacher or just jealous of his natural talent,' he replied. The stunned teacher trembled in anger, but held himself from assaulting Hikigaya. It was bad enough that he was branded as a "violent" teacher for repeatedly slapping Yamato, and his image would be even more tainted if he assaulted a fellow teacher.

Ignoring the angered teacher, Hikigaya walked out of the staff room and headed to class to teach. Because he was a teacher.

'Do you find comfort in what you do?' asked Yamato. Isaac shrugged.

'Are you trying to prove something by doing all this?' he asked. Once again, Isaac shrugged.

'What are you trying to prove to yourself?'

'I don't know!'' cried out Isaac. 'I don't know what I want! The more I think about it, the more I'm confused!' he breathed out in exasperation. Yamato gave him a moment to regain himself before continuing;

'Ask yourself this question whenever you want. Through your actions and consequences you will find the answer.'

'Where will I find it?' Isaac asked.

'Here.' Yamato pointed to Isaac's heart, touching his chest. 'One day, you will understand why I say all this.'

Isaac looked away from him, contemplating the pain in his heart, which seem to originate from where Yamato's finger had touched him.

_Damn it,_ he thought.

The door of the clubroom slid open and, surprise surprise, Mio Miura walked in.

'U-umm... I-I'd like to join the Service Club,' she inquired shyly, shuffling about nervously. She had her bushy brown hair fixed, and now it looked full, fluffy and luscious. Not to mention she was one of the school's top beauties, remembered Yamato.

'Have you gotten all the proper documents completed? Ties with previous clubs severed? Prepared to sacrifice every inch of your skin and soul to laborious torture?' said Yamato so fast and casually his words became even more frightening.

'Yes,' she bravely replied. Even Yamato paused for a while, stunned by her courage. A small smile crept up his face before it reverted back to a smirk.

'Good, then welcome to the Service Club!' he welcomed. He stood and curtsied to her, which made her blush madly. Isaac meanwhile got her a chair to sit on. Once all, er, formalities were completed, Mio asked;

'So... What do you guys do?'

'Mainly I discuss with with Isaac some points in life and how he should cope up with his fucked up life.' said Yamato.

'Hey!' protested Isaac.

'Oh, please. My life is fucked up too,' he replied. Isaac grumbled but did not complain.

'But, as Hikigaya-sensei said, we help people people help themselves. We make them realize that help will not come to them by whining or complaining, rather hard work and perseverance will solve their problems.' He said, all the while looking at Mio to make sure she understood.

'So you make people solve their own problems?'

'Correct, though how we do it, that is subjective. I emphasize more on the ends rather than the means.'

'You're prepared to hurt people's feelings and allow yourself to be hurt as well?'

'Yes.'

'Isn't that a bit too harsh?' Yamato's confident look faded to a melancholic one.

'Who cares about how much you get hurt? All they ever do is either not care or reprimand you. You're better off minding your own business, because society sure doesn't.'

'But there are good people in society!' she rebutted.

'Maybe there are, but even that small minority would rather be in their own comfort zone. They are the lucky ones who have gained acceptance while retaining their kindness. But what about the unlucky ones? It's easy to say utilitarianism and shit, but have you been on the receiving end of it?'

Both Isaac and Mio kept silent. Neither of them knew how to answer him. They shifted uncomfortably in their seats until Yamato said,

'Nonetheless, that is not why the Service Club exists. We simply bring the horse to the water, not the water to the horse,' he said with a sigh.

'Besides, Hikigaya-sensei should arrive by now,' he said while looking at the door. As if the clock of Father Time had struck, Hikigaya Hachiman opened the door and walked into the clubroom.

'Hey there, Hikigaya-sensei!' greeted Isaac. He nodded in return.

'What torture are you to put us through now, O' Great Spirit of Punishment?' sarcastically asked Yamato. He glared at him and Yamato returned the glare. Both glared so intensively that it would seem laser beams were being shot out their eyes.

'Now, now, we still need to know what assignment we have today.' said Mio, breaking the tension. Hikigaya broke off and Yamato pulled out his 3DS to play some Pokemon. Hikigaya handed Mio a paper document which turned out to be a biodata of a student.

'Nami Namine?' said Mio.

'Isn't that the super popular idol that actually attends our school?' gasped Isaac.

"And that she rarely attends due her packed schedule? I hear every time she does, the whole school swarms her for photographs and autographs?'

'Correct,' said Hikigaya. Yamato snatched the paper from Mio's hand and examined the picture. Red, shoulder length hair, big blue eyes, luscious lips, white teeth and a smile worthy of a Colgate commercial. Not to mention a petite figure that was still ogle-worthy eventhough there was barely a sign of chest mass. He smirked. He'd rather stare at Mio rather than this flat-chested woman.

_Wait. No. No lewd thoughts. Yet._

'I don't want to do it,' he said out loud. Mio and Isaac looked at him in surprise. Even Hikigaya looked at him in disappointment.

'But we have to!' said Mio. Isaac nodded vigorously in agreement. "She wouldn't have asked if she didn't need help,' he reasoned.

'The only problem she has is herself. She's already smart, popular and likable. The only help she needs is implants,' Yamato unashamedly replied.

'You have no choice, Yamato. As part of the Service Club, it is your duty to help those who ask for it. It's either you're a coward or just too stubborn,' said Hikigaya.

'I'm not falling for the taunt, Hikigaya-sensei.'

'Then maybe you should put down that petty pride of yours. There's no reason for you not to help. Besides, i honestly thought you had the capabilities,' Hikigaya snidely remarked. Yamato snorted.

'Of course I have the capabilities,' he proudly said.

'Then prove it.'

'How about no?'

'Quite a hypocrite are you? I guess you yourself are the problem, aren't you?'

Isaac and Mio watched both of them trade verbal blows like no one's business. It was amazing that each could absorb a blow, much less dish out an even harder blow. Isaac wished he had the courage and Mio wished she had the wit and knowledge.

'Fine, I yield.' said a defeated Yamato. Hikigaya gave him a smug look as he pouted in annoyance.

_So the great Yamato can actually be defeated, eh?_

* * *

The crowd erupted in a burst of cheers and screams of delight. The whole school courtyard was filled with fanboy/fangirl derangement. Banners and buntings of the idol girl Nami stood above the crowd.

A limousine rolled up in front of the main gate. He door of the limo opened and out stepped Nami Namine, or more known by the moniker Nami . The crowd went into a crescendo of cheering, where the cheers of "Nami !Nami !" could be heard miles away. Even the local media and surrounding residents came to catch sight of the idol girl.

Just as the crowd was about to swarm her, a ring of protective bodyguards formed a perimeter of about three metres around her. They pushed and shoved through the crowd, creating a clearance in the middle of the chaos, like the eye of a hurricane.

The whole sight was viewed by Yamato, Isaac,Mio and Hikigaya from the Service Club's clubroom window.

'Quite a sight,' whistled Isaac.

'Incredible,' said Mio.

'Meh,' said Yamato, who was more interested with his Kabutops successfully sweeping against an opponent by the name Bright. _Thank God I have Reflect up,_ he thought.

He had read through Nami's biodata last night and honestly could not care less. Girls like her had no problems but themselves.

'Oi,' warned Hikigaya. Yamato sighed and closed his 3DS. He looked outside the window and was mildly surprised at the sight below.

'What is this, an anime, light novel or Justin Bieber?' he joked. He received a punch in the shoulder from Mio for saying so.

'He's not that bad, OK?'

'Fine, but you didn't have to punch me.' He rubbed his stinging shoulder. _Damn it, brave girl._

'guys, she's gone inside already,' said Isaac. True enough, the crowd below had dissipated, obviously following their idol girl inside. The school bell rang as well, signaling it was homeroom, and that their assignment had also begun.

'What. The. Fuck.' said Yamato. There was a crowd of students in class, swarming about near his seat. Obviously, Nami Namine's class was also his. He looked at Mio with an accusing stare.

'I-I never knew! Honest! It's not like she's been attending school since the start of the term,' she explained hurriedly. Yamato exhaled audibly and Mio went to her seat, which fortunately was clear of crazy fans.

'Excuse me,' Yamato coughed at the crowd. They ignored him. Frustrated, he grabbed a shoulder of a guy in front of him and shoved him away. Through protests and squeezing he managed to get to his table. Many students glared at him and even reprimanded him.

'Can't you see we're standing here?'

'Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be a clearing for me to get to my own table. So if you're not getting out of my way, I'll make you get out of my way,' he said in a terrifying manner.

Finally able to get to his table, he sat heavily on his chair and about to proceed with his daily ritual of classtime napping when a soft voice called out to him;

'Excuse me, don't you think you shouldn't be sleeping in class?' Yamato put his head up and scanned the class for the source of the voice. To his surprise it came exactly from beside him and true enough, Nami Namine was exactly seated to his left.

_No wonder there's a crowd,_ he realized. Nami smiled at him with a Darlie commercial level of brightness. To others, there would be the stereotypical aura of flowers, sparkles and kindness emanating from her but all he saw were lies and selfishness hidden under a wall of roses.

He took the opportunity to carry out his assignment with one of his special techniques; Taunt. In Pokemon, the move Taunt would force the opponent to go on the offensive, which was exactly what he wanted Nami to do. For most, if not all, normal human beings, they have have an extent of pride that never fails to be besmirched by a few choice words at the right timing. Throughout his life, he had developed his wit and uncanny laser tongue to his advantage. He could break hearts and make them fall in love with him with only a few words.

Today he chose to let his tongue go for a few rounds.

'I don't think a person who only entered class throughout the semester has the right to criticize another who was obviously been here for a much longer time.' he began. He noticed Nami hesitated before answering.

_Hook._

'I think it's still common courtesy to advise a person if they're wrong.'

'Me? Wrong? That's rich, coming from you. But you know what? I can't sleep. Not with that annoying swarm you call "fans". You don't even know anything about them. And yet you say you have the right to advise me?'

_Line._

Nami was aghast now. Regaining her composure, she sadi in a dignified tone;

'Well, I think it's a waste of time talking to people like you.'

'Finally, some common sense! And I though Your Highness was too happy up in the clouds to look down.'

Nami lost control and slammed her fist on her table. Yamato grinned to himslef and tucked back his head into his arms.

_Sink._

* * *

Yamato busily played another round of Pokemon while Mio and Isaac busily chit-chatted about today's events. He may have heard his name passed between them a few times but he was more focused on getting his Aegislash to King's Shield an unwitting opponent.

Suddenly they heard a ruckus outside the door and when it opened, Nami was standing there with her usual crowd of fans. Quickly entering, she shut the door behind her, leaving her fans outside. Disappointed, they left. She breathed a sigh of relief and asked them without looking;

'Is this the Service Club?'

'Yes,' Mio replied. Nami turned to them with a smiling face before but she caught sight of Yamato her face paled, turned to shock and then contempt.

'W-what the fuck are you doing here?' she shouted, pointing at Yamato.

'I'm part of the Service Club, isn't that obvious?' Nami glared knives at him but he ignored it._ No point fighting idiots,_ he thought.

'I think I'm going to retract my request,' said Nami. Yamato rolled his eyes but said nothing. Surprisingly, Mio was the one to save the day.

'Umm, Nami-san, I thik that since you've made a request, the Service Club will do it's utmost best to help our clients. Even if you do retract your request, it is still our duty to help you anyway.'

'Well... I'll accept your help if that guy is not involved,' she said while pointing at Yamato.

'Fine, I don't want to be related anyway.' he said, returning to his Pokemon. Isaac and Mio looked at him worriedly but he gave them a mischievous wink. Fortunately, they were quick to pick up a hint before Nami got suspicious.

'Well, I think that solves the problem, Nami-san,' said Isaac. He pulled a chair for her while Mio asked;

'We've read through your biodata, but we'd like to hear the problem personally from yourself,' said Mio.

Nami scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously.

'I-it's embarrassing, you know.'

'We need you to accept that fact by telling us. Only then will we be able to help 's the first step to solving your problem,' said Mio strongly, putting a hand on Nami's. It seemed to work because Nami took a deep breath and started her story;

'Ever since my idol career started gaining momentum I've felt like I've missed out on a lot of things that I care about. I have... Friends, no, acquaintances that don't really care about me. My producer only wants me to keep singing and performing. And my real "friends" whom I was with before I became an idol are now nothing more than gossipmongers to the paparazzi. My fans are all lovely but sometimes they act out of hand. I just want them to be more civil but all they do is sheer harder and act wilder,' Nami was tearing up now.

'Everything I do now is scrutinized. There isn't a time where I can walk in public peacefully. Sometimes I regret being an idol, and all I want is have a real friend, a real life.' She broke down, crying.

Mio hugged Nami, holding Nami's face to her chest, which caused her to cry harder. Obviously, Mio could not get the hint as she simply continued to console Nami with her hug.

_There's a "well-endowed" problem right there. _thought Yamato. He snorted loudly and Nami stopped crying immediately.

'What's so funny?' she glared. Yamato coughed and regained his composure. Giving his most winning smile, he said; 'Nothing. Nothing at all, my dear.' But instead of reassuring Nami it only got her more enraged than before.

'Why is it that you never to make me feel contempt, disgust and annoyance every time I look at you,' she hissed.

'You're welcome,' he replied. Nami could feel her hand itching to slap him.

'Well, regardless, now that we know the problem personally, the Service Club will do it's best to help,' said Isaac. Mio nodded to reassure her..

'Thank you, Mio-chan, Isaac-kun!' she hugged both of them. Yamato simply looked on. None of them knew the plan going through his head. Somehow, Nami managed to steal a glare at him. He smiled back in return.

_Hook._

* * *

The next day the usual swarm of fans converged on her the moment Nami entered class. Luckily, Yamato had gotten to his seat earlier before the crowd. He had plugged in his iPod so he didn't need to be tortured by the fanatic screams, giggles and shrieks. As Nami sat, the crowd converged on her table and spillover effect meant that his table was victimized as well. Soon, the crowd completely negated his visibility, but not before Mio had given a thumbs-up sign to Nami.

Yamato turned back to Nami. She was valiantly trying to convince the crowd to kindly leave her be. She had her hands up in a defensive posture. She tried to be strict to the crowd but they only got more excited.

The plan was to make Nami more firm in her requests. Mio told her to get the crowd to listen to her and back away immediately. Mio stressed how important it was for Nami to be confident. Worst comes to worst, Isaac suggested she simply ignore the crowd. Nami had listened intently and even did a few practice rounds at saying "No!". Unfortunately for her, it only sounded cuter the angrier she said it.

The crowd screamed. Even from the loud Fall Out Boy songs blasting from his earphones, Yamato knew she tried to say "No!". But, as he expected, it only made the crowd love her even more. Her eyes caught his, and she gave him a hateful look.

Yamato grinned sarcastically. The plan was failing, as he expected.

_Line._

* * *

Nami cried into Mio's shoulder, while Mio and Isaac tried to console her. They were in the clubroom again after a failed attempt.

'It's not working, I'll always be unhappy!' she sobbed.

'It's OK,' said Isaac. He knew what it was like to be trapped by society on side, and by a heavy heart on the other.

At that moment, Yamato entered the clubroom. He casually glanced at Nami and sniggled loudly. On purpose.

Nami looked up from Mio's shoulders with bloodshot eyes.

'What's your problem?'

'How churlish. You're the problem of course. Haven't you noticed all along?' he remarked cruelly. The words stung her so bad she stood up and faced Yamato directly. It was quite amusing as she was a head shorter than him and had to look up to meet his eyes.

She tried to shove Yamato but he did not budge.

'You're not helping at all! So much for being part of the Service Club!'

'I thought it was agreed that I'm not involved in this case.'

'You bloody, fucking, annoying, stupid, uncouth, stupid idiot! Then why do you have to always hurt my feelings, bring me down?'

'Because people like you disgust me.'

'People like me? What kind of people?!' she was screaming distraughtly at him now.

'People who can't see that they have everything already! You complain that you don't have friends, and that your fans only want you to sing. Stupid! You knew that the moment you signed the contract as an idol your life would change 180 degrees! You knew you're friends would take advantage, and that you're life would have the sole purpose of performing in public. Yet you pretend by giving shit excuses. Of course you'll never solve your problem, because you're the problem!'

SLAP! Yamato was momentarily stunned by Nami's hand that met his left cheek. The familiar feeling of pain and annoyance crept through him, but he continued;

'Wh-' he started.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

Nami kept slapping Yamato until her arm got tired. Even then, , through her heavy breathing, tear stained eyes and extreme shivering, she still managed to give Yamato a scornful look. Yamato was still looking away from the force of the last slap.

His head turned to her. In his eyes, there was nothing but pure, evil resolve.

'It is because you do not accept who you are, your problem is not solved. You cannot change others, and you do not want to change yourself, so your only chance is to accept it,' he said emotionlessly, but full of weatherworn experience.

Nami ran out of the room, shouting "I hate you! I hate you!"

Yamato smiled in satisfaction. His plan had worked like a charm.

_Sink._

* * *

Hikigaya Hachiman was on his way to the clubroom. He was going to meet Yamato , whom he heard took quite a beating yesterday, which he had heard from a distressed Mion. Even he was quite worried about how rough things got whenever Yamato "helped" one of his clients. But he knew why.

He took a corner and crashed into a student standing in the hallway. After a hasty apology, he noticed that there was a line of students. Trailing the line, he found out that it actually lead into the Service Club clubroom. Surprised, he pushed and shooved against the crowd until he got in.

Nami was diligently signing photos, T-shirts, CD albums and posters. She did not have the uncomfortable or forced happy look on her face like she usually did around her fans. He smiled to himself, _that Yamato can really pull off some miracles._

He approached Mio and Isaac, who were standing in a corner.

'Hikigaya-sensei!' greeted Mio. Isaac followed suit.

'I see you've managed to complete the assignment, with admirable results,' he said. Isaac laughed halfheartedly and Mio shuffled about nervously. It had seemed that Hikigaya had asked the wrong question.

'Nonetheless, have you seen Yamato?' he coughed.

Nami gasped. In fact she had gasped so loud that the whole room turned to look at her. Even Hikigaya, Mio and Isaac turned to look as well.

Yamato was standing in front of Nami, holding a CD album and impatiently tapping his foot. Though greatly reduced, there were still red marks of injury on both his cheeks.

'Excuse me, could you autograph this already?' he impatiently said. It was as if yesterday's events had never happened to him.

Nami stared at him hatefully, but he would take none of it.

'Come on, I've stood in line like everybody else, and now you're going to put my efforts to waste? Jeez, you should have said so earlier. Pity the people behind me.'

With puffed cheeks she autographed the CD album with excessive force and slapped it back on his outstretched hand. Yamato simply whistled as he walked away, but deliberately rubbed his cheek, just to antagonize Nami a little bit more.

He walked to his friends. Hikigaya shook his head in amazement and Isaac simply laughed in admiration at his stunt. Mio actually ran and gave him a tackle hug(which he did not necessarily dislike). She fretted over him, asking "Are you OK?" and "You shouldn't have done that!" and others Yamato could barely notice over her cute, reddened face.

Yamato looked at the CD album he asked Nami to autograph. Along with the autograph were a few words written in violent capital letters, which made him smile.

"I HATE YOU!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Isaac's problem.

'You're quite brave to challenge me,' said Hikigaya Hachiman. The artificially created environment glowed with electrical luminescence. Angular and sharp, a faux wind blew across his face.

'You talk big for someone who clearly knows nothing,' said Yamato from across the battlefield. The symbol of a huge Pokeball was emblazoned unto to ground in between them. Hikigaya felt slightly irritated at his remark, but hid it from Yamato.

'Go, Dusknoir!' Hikigaya sent out. 'I've read bout it's data. It prefers loneliness and will bring those who oppose it to the other realm. It is the perfect and strongest Pokemon!' he said.

Yamato rolled his eyes._ What a drag,_ he thought.

'Go Scizor,' he sent out. Hikigaya smirked, and for the next three turns he did very weird things, like sending out a Defensive Jolteon and a Physical Reuniclus, whilst Yamato's Scizor simply Swords Danced. After that he swept Hikigaya's team with a Mega-Evolved, Technician, STAB, +6 Bullet Punch.

'Gah!' cried out Hikigaya at his 3DS. He was beautifully defeated by Yamato, who showed no mercy with his Mega Scizor. He sighed, closing his 3DS while Yamato continued to battle against another trainer.

'I told you, Hikigaya-sensei, you can't beat me,' said Yamato. Hikigaya snorted.

'You think Pokemon is simple. You're wrong.'

'How hard can it be?' rebutted Hikigaya.

Yamato grunted in annoyance. 'It doesn't matter for a person like you anyway. If you really want to learn, go look it up on the internet. I'm not inclined to listen to fools.'

Hikigaya felt a vein pop. He was definitely annoyed. But he didn't say a word. He knew that he'd made a mistake and paid the price for it.

He had spent quite a respectable amount of money on his 3DS console and a copy of the latest Pokemon game. He only did so because of the many times he saw Yamato playing his own 3DS. In fact, Yamato's 3DS was so omnipresent that he couldn't remember the times where Yamato didn't carry it around. An now he is quite sure that he had wasted a healthy amount of money on it as well.

As Hikigaya contemplated on his supposedly bad choice buying a 3DS, Mio Miura entered the clubroom.

'Hey there, guys!' she greeted bubbly. She grabbed a chair and sat facing Yamato, who was still playing his 3DS.

'Umm... Yamato-kun, what are you playing?' she asked innocently.

'Pokemon' he answered without looking up.

'Oh. Err... Aren't you kinda too young to play things like Pokemon?' Yamato's eyes looked up at her in annoyance.

'Aren't you kinda old for things like Justin Bieber?' he retorted. Mio laughed nervously and kept silent, defeated. Nothing gets between Yamato and his Pokemon.

'So, ummm... Hikigaya-sensei, have you seen Isaac-kun around?' she asked Hikigaya.

'No, which is quite odd. He'd usually be here by now,' realized Hikigaya.

'But, I don't think we should be worrying about him anyways. It's no use over-worrying over someone just because he hasn't shown up for one day.'

'Relax, Mio.' reassured Hikigaya. He looked at Yamato, who didn't seem to have an ounce of worry on his face. But he knew, that deep down, Yamato was quite worried.

Throughout the whole week, Isaac didn't appear at all at the Service Club. Hikigaya's prediction might have gone awry, dan even Yamato was discomforted at his absence. They did catch glimpses of him and Hikigaya already confirmed his attendance, but every time they tried to approach him, Isaac would either run off and disappear in a crowd or behind a corner. Many times they tried to chase him but none of them manged to catch him.

_Damn athlete,_ Yamato once cried out.

And now the trio were in the clubroom, hatching a plan to get Isaac face to face with them.

'Well, Yamato-kun, it's quite odd to see you be nothing more than a degenerate stalker.' Hikigaya snidely remarked.

'Better than a person failing to achieve a stupid dream' he replied. They both stared hard at each other, neither willing to lose.

'Now,now, we're here to help our friend, not argue with each other,' said Mio, breaking the two up. Yamato sniffed loudly and Hikigaya gave a snort of disapproval.

'Yamato-kun, why is Isaac hiding from us?' she asked.

'I don't know. It is very unlike him to do so. Or maybe..' he said.

'Or maybe what?' interjected Hikigaya.

He beckoned the two to approach him. After much whispering and looks of astonishment, the three nodded in agreement.

Time for a-skulking.

* * *

Mio pulled herself behind the corner just as Isaac looked behind him.

_Phew, that was a close one._

The plan was for them to approach him from three sides, so that each could intercept him as he passed by the respective paths. She had taken to approaching directly behind Issac, and Yamato and Hikigaya approached from his ten and two o'clock.

Turning another corner, she saw Isaac enter an unused classroom. It was situated quite far into the block, where no one would walk by willy-nilly. She waited for the other two to arrive, not risking to confront him alone.

In a short while Yamato had arrived, hiding behind a pillar nearby. He kept silent, not even allowing his footsteps to be heard. Mio's heart skipped a beat when his eyes met hers. They were sharp, piercing and gave a sense that he could see right through you and could barely care less. The way he brought himself around, aloof from society had always intrigued her. But he knew what he was doing. In fact he was so comfortable with himself that he had never shown an ounce of embarrassment nor sadness around her. It even boiled down to the fact that everything he said mesmerized her, if not garnering her attention. And then there were the times where she would notice his eyes dull, and a frown cross his face, like he was bearing a burden only he alone could handle, closing up his heart. One day, she would hope to get into that impenetrable fortress of his heart.

She shook herself from her daze as Hikigaya hissed at her. He had already arrived and it had been a good five minutes since Isaac entered the classroom.

Hikigaya nodded at her and she stormed into the room, followed by himself. Yamato came last, but when he heard Mio shouting "Isaac-kun, what the hell are you doing?", he held back, assessing the situation first. In short, he would let the two take the brunt of things first.

Inside, a shocked Isaac was holding a half done cigarette in his han, which he quickly stamped on. Never in his life would he expect Mio and Hikigaya to find him in this position.

'Isaac-kun, what do you think you're doing?' cried out Mio, shocked.

'I-I should ask you the same question.' he stuttered. Hikigaya gave him a cold look. He never liked delinquents, and deep down in his heart, he always expected Isaac to be one. He had doubted why Yamato chose Isaac, but now there was no doubt in him that Isaac was now in big trouble. He was angry. Angry at Yamato, but now Isaac had crossed a line in his heart. And he did not like it one bit.

'Smoking? What the fuck do you think you're doing? Don't you know that it is illegal at your age?' he growled.

Isaac scowled, as if Hikigaya's words had hurt him.

'What do you know about my problems? And why should any of you care about it anyway?' Isaac shouted. He was getting more and more distressed.

'I-Isaac-kun, let's be rational here. You aren't supposed to be smoking at this age anyway,' Mio said nervously. Isaac scowled even harder.

'So you're with him this time? You're against me now?' he said. Hikigaya put up a hand to stop Mio from saying anything.

'That's it, Isaac. I guess we'll have to settle this the old-fashioned way,' said Hikigaya, eventhough he knew he would definitely lose in a fist fight. It was just that Isaac had crossed too many lines.

Isaac braced himself, ready to go physical when,

'Yo,' said Yamato who casually walked into the room and grabbed a chair to sit down. He pulled out his 3DS and looked at Isaac.

'Oh, hey there, Issac-kun!' he said, as if he had only noticed him. Isaac, confused and surprised, paused for a moment before replying,

'Uhhh...'

'What happened? Cat got your tongue?'

'N-no,'

'Then?' Isaac shook his head, vainly trying to process Yamato's words. Yamato meanwhile simply tended to his Pokemon, completely ignorant of his surroundings.

On purpose, of course.

'Yamato-kun,' started Hikigaya.

'Oh, Hikigaya-sensei! Up for another round?' Yamato said in a completely innocent tone.

'Yamato-kun, I think it's time to give up your charade. There's a problem we are supposed to fix.' he said in dangerous tone.

'Hn? What seems to be the problem?'

'Yamato-kun, please stop fooling around! Isaac-kun's smoking and we need to stop it!' interjected Mio. Yamato looked at him with a "seriously" look.

'I still don't understand why that is a problem, much less one we have to solve,' he said. Isaac's shoulders relaxed at his surprising statement._ What was Yamato up to?_

'But smoking is definitely wrong! Not only is it illegal, it will kill him one day!' rebutted Mio.

'So?'

'Tch. You're acting quite cocky even for yourself. Can't you see this is a different kind of problem?' said Hikigaya

'Oh, shut it, Hikigaya-sensei. And honestly, I'm greatly surprised you are spouting all this crap. Quite a hypocrite, eh?'

'Wha-?'

'Please. You say it's bad for his health and life and bla, bla, bla. So what? If he wants to kill himself so badly, then fine by me. Besides, you should look at yourself. You lock yourself away in your loneliness, trying to prove nothing with your nostalgia. Is that healthy or good at all? I don't think so. If it's about the legal issue, then all Isaac needs to do is to not get caught, which is what he's been doing all along. What disappoints the most is the fact that you, Hikigaya-sensei, out of all people would have your decisions clouded by meaningless prejudice. What has gotten into you?' said Yamato, who put no effort in hiding the steel in his voice.

'Yamto-kun, what are trying to say?' said Mio.

'Hikigaya-sensei, what do you do when you are most angry, sad or lonely?' he asked.

'And why should I-'

'Just answer the question.'

'I write down a list of people I'd love to kill. If not I usually think of ways to isolate myself from society further,' said Hikigaya.

'I thought so. And so you think that it is an acceptable way to "curb" your own personal failures?'

Hikigaya kept silent.

'And what about you, Mio?'

'I...I'd usually just cry or watch some sad drama,' she admitted, blushing. Yamato sighed.

'And do you both think that your actions are considered "healthy" and "acceptable"?'

'Hey! At least I don't smoke!' retorted Mio, clearly offended.

'You're evading the question. You're doing what I call the "worser than me" trick.' he said.

'What?'

'It means when people are reprimanded for their questionable acts, you would steer the question away by saying that there are people out there doing "worser" things. But by doing so, you only allow the privilege of passing the blame to continue. To a person who smokes, they can say "At least I don't take drugs", and to to the person that takes drugs can say "At least I don't kill". It goes on to forever. The conclusion is, you don't solve anything, and that you only cause an innocent party to be harmed.' Yamato stood up and approached Isaac.

'I have nothing against your actions, for they are not wrong. But next time, don't blow too many clues away,' he said, which surprised Isaac.

'Now go home, and come meet us tomorrow.' he escorted Isaac out the room, whilst Mio and Hikigaya gave him a "what the hell" look.

Once Isaac was finally gone, he closed the door and faced the two.

'Why did you do that?' questioned Hikigaya.

"Isn't it obvious? He was stressed, an emotional wreck. I was helping him. What did you do? You only pushed him further against the wall. Couldn't you see hings were going out of hand?'

'Hikigaya and Mio looked around in embarrassment.

'Every one has their vices. Isaac's is smoking. For me, that's perfectly fine, so long as he doesn't hurt anyone. He was confused, angry and sad. He slipped into his vice because it gave him comfort. And I think we have no right to say if he should or should not do so,'

'B-but smoking is bad!' said Mio.

'And so is crying, throwing a tempe and writing down a list of people you want to kill,'

Hikigaya scowled.

'Point is, who are we to judge another's problems? It would be downright wrong to simply barge in on someone's private matters.' Both of them sighed in embarrassment.

'Hikigaya-sensei, Mio-, er... Mio-chan,' started Yamato. Mio, startled, squealed at his calling of her name.

'I hope you realize that the more we think we know, the more we really are wrong. Our decisions become clouded. Don't let that happen to yourselves.' he said as he left the room.

'I'll see you tomorrow,' Hikigaya watched him leave, his heart feeling heavy.

_Maybe I was wrong._

* * *

The next day, Hikigaya, Mio and Yamato were in the clubroom. Hikigaya and Mio had an uncomfortable look on their faces and the atmosphere was heavy with anxiety. Only Yamato sat calmly, staring at the clubroom door, expecting a certain someone to walk in the room.

And to his expectation, the door opened and in came Issac Kazuya.

'H-hey there guys,' Isaac meekly greeted. Yamato smiled to himself. Isaac looked about nervously, avoiding the looks of Hikigaya and Mio.

Finally, after a long moment of silence, Isaac started;

'I-I'm sorry about yesterday,'

Hikigaya sighed. 'We should be the ones apologizing, Isaac-kun.' Mio looked at Isaac and nodded as well.

'Huh?' Isaac's eyes lit up. Something in his chest finally lifted. There was something in his eyes.

'Dude, why the long face? We're here to help you,' said Yamato.

Isaac wiped his eyes. He felt so happy.

'Why?'

'Because we're your friends. No matter what, these people will always have your back.'

Isaac looked at them. Mio and Hikigaya had smiles on their faces.

Yamato had a stern look on his face.

'What have I told you previously? You must believe in yourself. It all starts here.' he poked Isaac's chest, indicating his heart.

'if you can't believe in yourself, then who will? Wallowing around won't get you the anywhere. Eventhough I don't mind you smoking, I must remind you that your problems are still out there. Now get up on your feet, or are you that weak?'

Isaac smiled.

'I'm not that weak.'

'True, you are quite weak, just not as weak as I would like,' Yamato sarcastically remarked. Instead of the familiar scowl he expected, Isaac hugged him and laughed.

'That's the Yamato I know.'

Yamato smiled back, glad to have his friend back.

'Awww, don't leave me out!' cried out Mio, who joined in the hug. Yamato smelled lavenders in her hair.

Hikigaya looked at the trio with slight affection and nostalgia. He'll never have this kind of relationship with Yukinoshita and Yui. Seeing the trio made his heart aflutter and sink at the same time.

He took a deep breath.

_The past is the past. It's never coming back._

He watched the trio leave the room, Isaac diligently telling lame jokes at Yamato, who knocked each one out. Mio trailed behind, chuckling to herself.

Hikigaya just stared out the window, his back towards the door. He stared at the dying moments of the evening sun, wondering why his heart was set aflutter.

Deep down in his heart, he missed Yui and Yukinoshita. He knew Yui missed him too, but what about Yukinoshita? Did she even remember him? Does she even care anymore?

He shook his head and shrugged off the thought. What does it matter if she does care?

Hikigaya sighed in melancholy. He heard the door open, but he did not look, too deep in his own contemplations.

'You should go back Yamato. It's late already.'

'Who's Yamato?' asked a soft voice. Hikigaya's eyes widened.

_No. It can't be._

He turned. Yukino Yukinoshita was standing there with bright eyes and a soft smile.

'It's been a while, Hikigaya-kun.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: She's back.

'It's been a while, Hikigaya-kun,' said Yukino Yukinoshita.

Hikigaya blinked. Once. Twice. She was still there.

'Y-Yukinoshita-san,' he stuttered. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. Yukinoshita was standing there in front of him. _Was this a dream?_

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Once he opened them, he looked at Yukino once more. She had grown taller, and was wearing a very work-ish uniform consisting of a blouse, pencil skirt, waistcoat and jacket. Other than that she had not changed at all. Still the long, luscious black hair. The bright grey eyes that set his heart racing. He also noticed that there was barely a sign of growth on her chest. He smiled to himself.

_Still the same Yukino Yukinoshita._

'And what brings you here, O' Ice Queen?' Yukino smirked.

'Still with the horrible attitude and monologue, Hikigaya-kun. I see you still retain your dead fish eyes.' Hikigaya smiled to himself once more. It felt so familiar.

'Your gaffes and insults still remain as well. You still never fail to hurt my feelings, do you?'

'You know I hate how much you conform to your weakness.'

Hikigaya's thought flashed to Yamato, how everyone had a weakness, and it was best to sharpen our weapons rather than patch it up.

'Because it' my weaknesses that make me who I am,' he said in return. Yukino was surprised. She looked at him closely, noticing the small differences about him.

'And that's what I like about you,' she muttered to herself. Fortunately, he did not hear her. He had already gotten up and was leaving.

Yukinoshita-san, it's getting late. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, here? I am a teacher here now, you see.' he said. Yukino nodded, glad to see the person she missed the most.

* * *

Hikigaya stood naked in the shower, his hands on the wall. He let the water flow over his body, letting his mind flow along with the water.

_Why is she back? _he thought.

It had been a good eight years since they had last seen each other. She had gone just like that, without a goodbye. And now she was back.

_Is this a dream come true, or a nightmare waiting to unfold?_

He punched the wall in frustration. He was so confused. He was happy that she was back, but he couldn't stop the feeling of dread dragging down his heart.

He didn't hate her. He didn't necessarily love her. He was just confused.

He remembered all the times they spent together, as the Service Club. How he first met her. They were enemies. Then they weren't. They didn't become friends, but had been comfortable in each others presence.

He remembered the graduation finally wanted to confess his feelings to Yukino how he felt. It wasn't love. It was just great comfort.

But she wasn't there after the graduation ceremony. It was as if she had disappeared.

He remembered how Yui had cried at her disappearance, at how she went without saying goodbye. He had just kept silent, drowning his newfound emotions in the familiar darkness of loneliness. Loneliness that had never failed to greet him.

He stared at the showerhead, into the direct flow of water. He emptied his heart of all emotions, letting them wash away with the water.

_I'll walk my own way and make my own choices,_ Yamato's words rang through his mind.

Hikigaya turned off the showerhead. He had spent enough time brooding over his emotions.

It was time for him to start making his own choices.

* * *

Throughout the whole day, Hikigaya's head was filled with nothing but Yukino. Her eyes, her smile, her hair. He couldn't get her out of his head.

'Uhh... Hikigaya-sensei? You there?' asked Yamato. Hikigaya blinked and shook himself back into reality.

'Ah, sorry about that. Just daydreamed for a while.'

'well, we're here already,' said Yamato, gesturing to the clubroom door. Hikigaya opened the door and it was as if he had stepped eight years into the past.

Yukino Yukinoshita was seated near the window, like she always did. A book was in her hands, and an uncaring look which changed to a sharp one the moment she caught sight of Hikigaya.

'Hello there, Hikigaya-kun,' she said in her usual soft voice.

Hikigaya had to snap back into reality the second time today.

She was wearing a short, flowing spaghetti strap top with tight fitting jeans, which accentuated her beauty superbly. She stroked her hair like she always did, and Hikigaya's heart did a backflip in it's thoracic cavity.

'Umm... You must be Yukino Yukinoshita, right?' Yamato asked suddenly. She smiled at Yamato and nodded.

'Why, yes. And you are?'

'Yamato. Member of the Service Club and a pleasure to be in your presence, Milady,' he curtsied. She chuckled softly at his exaggerated antics. Hikigaya sighed and smiled as well. _That cheeky bastard, _he thought.

'So, you revived the Service Club, Hikigaya-kun?' she asked.

'Yes I did, Yukinoshita-san,'

'And why did you did so?' Hikigaya blinked and contemplated for a while. His eyes fell on Yamato and he smiled.

'Because I believe that those who ask for help deserve help.'

It was Yukino's turn to smile.

'So you really have changed.'

'Have I? If I recall clearly, you did say I still retain my horrible features,' said Hikigaya, who leaned against the wall, facing Yukino.

Yukino stood and approached Hikigaya, stopping just in front of him.

'Idiot, I didn't mean change in that way. Of course you're still you. Besides, I never said your features were horrible at all.'

This time Hikigaya's heart did a double summersault.

'In fact, I didn't say even said I dislike your features at all.' Yukino was so close to him that he thought she could hear his raging heartbeat.

What now? She's so close. What am I _supposed_ to do?

Yukino stared at him with her beautiful grey eyes intently. His heart won't stop beating like crazy. There was no getting off the Yukino Express.

'Hikigaya-kun, I...' she started.

'YUKINON!' shouted Yui from the doorway. She was panting and gasping for breath. She stomped towards Yukino in an angered fashion. She stopped in front of her and Yukino looked at Yui in slight confusion. Yui's eyes were filled with tears.

'Yukinon!' she cried out while hugging her. Yukino was stunned for a moment but then she smiled, hugging her back.

'Where did you go?' Yui sobbed.

'It does not matter where I've been. What matters is that I'm back,' she said in return.

_Of course it matters where you've been,_ thought Hikigaya.

Yui wiped away her tears and sadness, looking up at Yukino.

'I'm so glad you're back.'

'I'm happy to see you too, Yuigahama-san.'

* * *

Hikigaya, Yukino, and Yui were seated in the Service Club clubroom like they always did when they were together. It was if the clock had turned back eight years ago.

_But eight years had past,_ remembered Hikigaya.

Nonetheless, he chose to feel somewhat happy during this moment. Once again, the trio of the Service Club was reunited.

'Yukinon, I have to know, why did you go away?' asked Yui.

'I went away because my father told me to study overseas. After I finished my course, I stayed there for a few more years for an internship. That's why I didn't came back.' she explained.

'So why are you here now?' questioned Yui. Hikigaya started to pay more attention, but he was even more confused. First he said he wanted to know more why she left, and now he wanted to know more why she came back. Trust Yukino Yukinoshita to muddle his head in the way only she could.

'I was given a short leave on my father's request. I am to leave by tomorrow, so I don't have much time. I only wanted to see you since I coincidentally came back.'

Hikigaya snorted. What a lame excuse.

'Oh, Hikigaya-kun, is my explanation not enough? Or are you just too overwhelmed by it?' Yukino said sharply.

'Hardly, my dear.' he replied. 'It's just a too simple reason for the great Yukino Yukinoshita to come back after eight years and meet us for no apparent reason.' he hid no sarcasm in his words.

'Hikki-kun, please stop,' said Yui. Hikigaya looked at her. There were tears threatening to fall and when he looked at Yukino, she was looking away, her lips slightly trembling.

'I understand your feelings after all these eight years, Hikki-kun. But can you just for this time, accept it? Just this once, please?' she said quietly, as if pleading to him.

Hikigaya pondered over the thought for a while. Should he continue with his selfish actions? Should he just carry on without regarding the feelings of Yukino and Yui?

'Fine. Yukino Yukinoshita, I'm glad you're back.'

* * *

Yamato frantically gestured towards Isaac and Mio who were approaching the doorwordlessly. He gestured for them to leave, as it was a very fragile situation in the clubroom. Fortunately, they got the message and left, leaving him the only anomaly in the room.

He sat quietly at the back of the clubroom, being as invisible as possible from the three. He was observing them closely. He did not pay attention to their words, that was Hikigaya's job. He was more interested in the small gestures and movements each one made throughout the conversation.

Yui made very obvious movements. She would approach forward with every question and withdraw after receiving an answer, usually one that disappointed her. Hikigaya was on the defensive. He avoided a lot of dangerous questions and he gripped the edge of his chair every now and then, indicating he was precariously stepping on dangerous ground. Yukino on the other hand frequently stole wistful glances at Hikigaya, indicating a longing in her behaviour eventhough her words were as sharp as blades.

Yamato sighed. Hikigaya was in a pinch, but that was a problem for he himself to solve. He just kept silent, only observing from the shadows.

* * *

'Hikigaya-kun, it is quite a surprise that you actually failed your already pathetic dream of being a fulltime househusband.' Yukino said coldly.

'The circumstances have forced me to take an alternative,' he rebutted

'Meaning you failed miserably.'

'That's how you see it. I see it as an opportunity to escape from a worse fate,' he answered. Honestly, he was quite tired of all the questions meant to hurt him. True, they stung, but after living through worse, he could take it.

'Yukinon, I think Hikki-kun has a point. I don't think any of us really did achieve our ambitions. We just make do with what we have now,' said Yui. Her words struck Hikigaya,_ when did she get this intuitive?_

'If even Yuigahama-san agrees with you, then I believe you may have a point,' conceded Yukino. She looked at Hikigaya with wistful eyes. Yamato noticed their were faint traces of tear stains, almost invisible lest he looked close enough.

'Yukinoshita-san, I'm truly glad that you are here. Everything that we've been through eight years ago feels like only yesterday. But if there's one thing I'm not giving up on, it's reality. You were gone eight years, Yukinoshita-san. How do you expect me to feel?' Hikigaya's tone changed. Yukino drew back, hurt from his words. Yui kept silent.

'I honestly thought you were different than other girls. I felt so comfortable around you,' he continued. Yamato noticed Yukino's eyes were glistening and Yui was gripping the edge of her chair hard.

'But you're just the same as any other girl. Always wanting to break my heart, always wanting to hurt my feelings. But I won't falter anymore, because I'm sick and tired of it.'

He looked at Yukino with a hard glare._This isn't me,_ a voice in his head said. Why did he want to say all this things to Yukino? What was his heart dragging his tongue to say?

He didn't know.

Hikigaya's breath was ragged, his shoulders poised in a tense way. He looked at Yukino, who was looking at the floor, her eyes hidden by her hair.

Yamato liked where this was going.

Yukino stood up but she did not lift her head. Her lips were trembling, her fists gripped.

'Why? Why did you leave? Why didn't you say goodbye?'

'Because if I said goodbye, I'd never be able to leave,' she muttered, still not looking up.

'Huh?' Hikigaya was stunned for a moment.

Yukino looked up. Her beautiful grey eyes were glistening with tears which fell unashamedly down her red cheeks. Her lips trembled as Hikigaya was taken aback at how outrageous it was seeing Yukino like this.

'H-Hikigaya-kun,' she muttered under trembling lips. Even Yamato was mildly surprised at what she did next.

Yukino hugged Hikigaya tightly.

_Just like the dream,_ Hikigaya thought._ But this wasn't a dream._

She cried openly into his chest. He could feel her tears soaking through his clothes.

'Y-Yukinoshita-san,' he said. She gripped him tighter, her sobs getting more wild and erratic.

Hikigaya's thought ran wild. How could the Yukino Yukinoshita break down like this? This wasn't suppose to happen.

But it was happening alright.

'Hikigaya-kun, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' she sobbed.

'What, what are you sorry about?' he replied, confused.

'About leaving. About not saying goodbye. I'm sorry for everything wrong I've done!'

'You were gone eight years. How do you suppose a single "sorry" would solve it?' he said coldly. But somewhere in his heart, he felt otherwise.

'And you didn't know I've felt these eight years! How much I've missed you! How much I wish I could turn back time, and change everything!' she sobbed even harder.

Her words struck him like a lightning bolt. His heart was practically flying, but his head was pained and confused from all the stimuli.

He looked at Yui, who was looking away. Eventhough she kept silent, there was a steady stream of tears running down her cheeks.

Hikigaya gritted his teeth and steeled his nerves. What choice did he have? If he chose Yukino, he would have everything he wanted, but at the cost of losing Yui. And if he chose Yui, everything he'd try to protect her from would come in droves, destroying her certainly. And he would have to give up his heart for it.

How much did he have to suffer? How much more did he have to take on for the team?

_I make my own choices, and walk my own way,_ he remembered.

Hikigaya closed his eyes, and made his choice.

He hugged Yukino back tightly.

'I'm sorry too, Yukino. I've hurt you too much. I've been getting myself hurt for no reason, and hurting others in the process as well. So I hope you can accept my feelings, Yukinoshita-san,' he said, letting his own tears fall. It was as if a huge burden was being lifted off his chest.

Yukino cried harder and gripped him tighter, finally able to get the words out of her mouth.

'I love you, Hikigaya-kun.'

* * *

Yui ran. She ran as far and fast as her feet would take her. She ran until her legs gave way, and she fell on the ground.

_Why? Why? Why did she felt this way?_ So hurt, so pained. The person she wantedd the most was now taken away.

By her best friend who had left them for eight years.

She recounted the memory in her head.

She remembered when Yukino hugged Hikigaya. How much her heart was shattered there and then. How she couldn't take it anymore when he hugged her back. When Yukino said "I love you" to Hikigaya.

She had stood up, and told them;

'Hikki-kun, Yukinon, no. Hikigaya-san, Yukinoshita-san, I h-hope you both have a h-happy life t-together.'

She ran out of the room straight afterwards. And she ran. And ran. Until she finally came to where she was now.

_Hikki-kun's made a choice now,_ she told herself.

_And he did not choose her._

But it was alright. Who would want her? She's just an airhead. Just a stupid, airheaded, no good bitch. A person like Hikigaya would never fall for a person like her.

She remembered how they first met. How he had saved her dog from an incoming car. How they met at the Service Club for the first time. His reaction towards her. How he had treated her all along.

And she remembered the times when she would want to confess to him. Of the times she came so close, only to be stopped by what must be divine intervention. She knew that Hikigaya knew that she liked him.

_That's why she didn't choose her._

So she'll run. Until her heart is fixed. Until she has the courage to face them again. And how she'll meet with Hikigaya again.

His dead fish eyes weren't rotten at all. His smirk which made her heart do backflips. And that infallible attitude that actually meant good under all the insults and gaffes.

_Hikki-kun,_ she sobbed.

Her already broken heart was being grinded to dust.

Maybe love will never be for her. Maybe she isn't right for love. What else could she reason, as it was snatched away right in front of her eyes just a moment ago.

She couldn't hate Yukino. She was her best friend. One that depended on her. Yukinon was her friend. Even if she took Hikki-kun away from her.

It was a perfect trap. One she had fallen into eight years ago. And she'd only realized it now.

And only now she really knew how comforting loneliness can be.


End file.
